Escritos y carteles
by Jana Evans
Summary: Algo extraño pasa en el pasillo que lleva a encantamientos, montones de cartelitos, murales y escritos en las murallas. Son tiernas y hermosas palabras, te da el corazón en cada una. Lily, ¿por qué no crees que son para ti? Oneshot LilyJames


**Escritos y carteles**

Era un día como cualquier otro. Si, llegaba tarde a encantamientos, como siempre. Cuando doblé en el pasillo que lleva a esa aula choqué con un chico. Había mucha gente ahí, según note yo... comencé a preguntarme que hacían ahí si tenían que estar en clases.

- Lo siento – le dije al chico con el que choqué, creo que un Hufflepuff. - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- No lo sé... yo vengo a una clase de encantamientos y no me dejan pasar – dijo el muchacho algo molesto - Haz algo, ¿no? ¡Eres Premio Anual! – el chico tenía razón, ocupé el poder del cargo que tenía y la mayoría de la gente se fue cada uno a su clase. En la entrada estaba el profesor, indicándonos entrar, pero yo no lo vi... Estaba mirando lo que había llamado la atención de medio Hogwarts. No podía creerlo, era... era... no encontré palabras para expresar lo que eso me provocó. El muchacho a mi lado me dio un empujón para que avanzará, sin embargo no reaccioné.

En las paredes, en el techo, las ventanas, los cuadros, las puertas y en el piso habían diversos escritos y carteles colgando, todos decían algunas frases al estilo... "créeme", "lo que siento es verdad", "eres todo para mí", "dame una oportunidad", "déjame demostrártelo", "sólo una y verás que te quiero de verdad", "nadie te ama como yo" y otras tan simples, que de simples no tenían nada, como un "te amo" o un "te quiero".

En Hogwarts, todo el alumnado se preguntaba a que iban esos carteles, a quien iban dirigidos, incluso el profesor de Encantamientos había hecho una felicitación pública al autor de los malditos carteles por un excelente resultado de aquel encantamiento. Yo en la semana ya había faltado a todas la clases de Encantamientos que habían, es decir, tres. No quería ver por ningún motivo esos carteles. La jefa de Gryffindor ya había venido a verme por haber faltado a clases y al no encontrar excusa decente me había obligado a ir a cada clase y, de regalo, me había castigado.

Como de costumbre llegué tarde a Encantamientos el jueves. Estaba dolorida, pues al no querer ver los carteles había cerrado los ojos y cuando llegué a la puerta justo alguien -que ahora se ha ganado mi odio eterno- me había dado con la puerta en la cabeza. Luego del espectáculo y de la clase, tuve que quedarme con el profesor, para comentar mis ausencias a clases, claro está, él también me castigo, al no encontrar una excusa decente de mi parte. Enojada conmigo misma salí del aula, dándole un portazo.

- ¿Te gustaron los carteles, Lils? – escuché que me decían a mi espalda, no tuve que voltearme para saber quien era. Era James Potter, no había dudas. Yo lo ignoré, miré al pasillo y cerré los ojos. Comencé a caminar a tientas con los ojos cerrados. ¿Saben lo que hizo él? Se rió. Excelente, ¿no?.

- ¿De qué te ríes, Potter? – dije molesta, abrí los ojos muy a mi pesar.

- Eres linda – me dijo el muy especial.

- ¿Y eso es lo gracioso? – él negó.

- Solamente quería decírtelo

- Ok – le dije. Tomé mejor mis libros y me dispuse a largarme, pero no. Él me detuvo.

- No has respondido – me susurró. - ¿Te gustan? – Yo sólo lo miré mordiéndome levemente el labio. Me di cuenta de lo verdad que era lo que me decían Kath y Mary, mis amigas. Sus ojos me atraparon, ahora entendía por que Kath siempre decía que no le mirara a los ojos. Y era algo sumamente incomodo pero a la vez hermoso. El sentir como me tomaba la mano me hizo reaccionar, me importó un comino dejar mis libros desparramados en alguna parte. Me limité a salir corriendo. Un acto para nada Gryffindor.

Estaba sentada en una banca fuera del aula de Encantamientos, el jueves siguiente. Definitivamente yo era un caso digno de observar. Mis manobrias de evasión de carteles habían fracasado de una manera horrenda – ya van tres semanas- ya que ahora estoy aquí, otra vez, rodeada de aquella cosas horrendas, en un pasillo horrendo, con letra horrenda – me acabo de fijar que la letra de Potter es horrenda- y le sumamos lo horrenda que me sentía, y no sabía por qué. No era nada tranquilizador, era horrendo.

Había llegado tarde a clase, algo que siempre me ocurría últimamente, y el profesor me mando a buscar una autorización para entrar. Cosa que ya había hecho, por supuesto pero de todas maneras él no me dejo entrar. Saqué un libro de su mochila y comencé a leerlo, manobria de evasión número 2.

- ¡Hey! ¿Que tal Evans? - ¿No debería estar él dentro del aula? Mi vida era un asco con Potter a mi lado.

- Aquí, Potter. ¿No me ves? - respondí. James se sentó a su lado.

- Claro que te veo, pelirroja, tú nunca pasarías desapercibida - me susurró mientras trataba de ver que leía, ni que fuera tan interesante... Era tan solo el libro de Encantamientos.

- Si, lo que tu digas, Potter - dije con una pequeña risa sarcástica mientras me alejaba de él.

- Ni que contaminara - exclamó - ¿Sabes, Evans? No tengo rabia. Aunque Sirius un poco - dijo riéndose. ¿Qué rayos tenía eso de divertido?

- No me importa si contaminas, si tienes rabia, malaria o viruela de dragón. Sólo no quiero que se me pegue lo idiota – contesté de manera mordaz.

- No te gustaron – susurró. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, lo noté al momento de que salió de sus labios. ¿Habían notado ustedes lo apetecible que son sus labios? Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar eso de mi cabeza.

- ¿Recién te das cuenta, Potter? - cerré mi libro, me levanté y lo miré. Estaba furiosa con muchas ganas de cometer homicidio, ahora mismo.

- Relájate, no quiero discutir... yo pensé... quizá a ti te gustarían - me dijo algo torpemente. No era la primera vez que lo oía hablar de esa manera, pero sin duda que fuera a mí a quien le hablará así me hizo sentir culpable.

- No mientas Potter - dije con una sonrisa algo burlona, algo de lo que me arrepentiría más tarde.

- No estoy mintiendo - me dijo directo y mirándome a los ojos. Nunca me había fijado, ¿de verdad son de ese color? – Lo juro

- Potter, ¿Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?- dije algo enojada, vale, bastante enojada - ¿Quién te dio la estúpida idea de que me iban a gustar?

- Nadie me la dio, se me ocurrió a mi, pensé que te gustarían.

- Pensaste mal, entonces – solté con desdén.

- Basta, Lily – me dijo al ver que yo tenía intención de seguir hablando. - ¿No crees que te estás pasando?

- ¡No! - exclamé -. Tú no entiendes, no entiendes nada.

- Dime entonces – habló suavemente, demostrándome que mi comportamiento ácido le era indiferente. Suspiré tratando de calmarme.

- Casi todas las chicas de aquí y algunos chicos, se suicidarían por ti, ¿sabes? ¡Yo no soy una de esas! - exclamé -. ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy! Toda esa gente que muestra interés por ti no te importa... ¿Cómo siquiera voy a importarte yo si no pertenezco a eso? No tiene sentido, ¿sabes? Eres tan... asqueroso y cruel. Nunca podría enamorarme de ti.

- Perfecto – dijo él sin mirarme -. ¿Terminaste?

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera te importa lo que te acabo de decir

- ¿Puedo hablar yo ahora?

- Si quieres habla, yo no voy a escucharte – tomé mi libro y lo guardé en mi mochila. Me dispuse a irme, ya no me importaba la clase. Me tomó del brazo, él, bruscamente. Mi espalda chocaba con su torso en una postura para nada cómoda.

- No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando - me susurró al oído.

- Quizá. No me importa.

- ¿No te importa? – habló mientras me tomaba mejor del brazo y me volteaba para que nos viéramos-. Entonces, ¿por qué tienes ese moretón en la frente? ¿por qué tienes doble castigo? ¿Por qué tuviste una S en encantamientos? ¿por qué te escondes?

- Yo no me estoy escondiendo. Es... incomodidad.- resolví. No podía ser otra cosa. Obviamente, me sentía acosada con los carteles, obviamente.

Rió.

- No es incomodidad. Aunque tu seas la sabelotodo, esto lo sé yo.

- ¿Y qué sería? – bufé molesta.

- No es sencillo de decir – se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se desordenó el cabello. Aproveché eso para distanciarnos un poco.

- Oh, vamos. Un sabelotodo comparte sus conocimientos.

- Amor

- ¿Amor? – repetí confundida.

- En el principio, claro – aclaró.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Te gusto... – susurró él. Por merlín, no podía creerlo.

- Oh, James – dije sin pensarlo -. Lo siento tanto.

- Lils, no entiendes. Tú me gustas, te quiero, te amo. Y yo a ti igual... por eso reaccionaste así.

- Te equivocaste de persona.

- No, no me he equivocado – abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él me detuvo -. No digas nada, Lils. Sola te darás cuenta -. Volteó a la izquierda y caminó. Mientras avanzaba, alejándose de mí, sacó su varita e hizo desaparecer todos los carteles. Yo, por mi parte, no hice nada.

* * *

**Es la precuela de "Entrégate, J". **

**Ya que si alguien lo leyó se cita a los carteles. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Suerte y Gomitas.**

**Jana Evans**


End file.
